Der letzte Horcrux
by Elohyn
Summary: Die Welt ist gierig. Und manchmal frisst sie uns mit Haut und Haar.  Spoiler zu HP6&7, CharaDeath, Dark, SSOC


Warnung: Spoilert alles, aber das seid ihr ja langsam von mir gewöhnt. Fahnen hoch halt 

**Rating:** Kein Sex, nur viel Blut und CharacterDeath.

Kommentar: Staubt seit nem halben Jahr auf meiner Festplatte vor sich her, ich dachte, ich schreib's mal fertig. Disclaimer: Elejandra und Smithe gehören mir, der Rest nicht. Das sieht man daran, dass die Hälfte stirbt. 

**Musicus:** Für den Anfang AC/DC „Hells Bells", dann „Sympathy for the devil", die Coverversion von Guns'n'Roses und für den Schluss was Trauriges, Loona „Hijo dela Luna"

Der letzte Horkrux 

_Die Welt ist gierig. Und manchmal frisst sie uns mit Haut und Haar._

Ein Ton wie ein in einen Baum einschlagender Blitz peitschte durch die Große Halle. Die Köpfe der noch in Hogwarts verbliebenen Schüler zuckten zu den großen Bogenfenstern, gegen die der Gewitterwind den Sintflutregen wie kleine, feuchte Splittergranaten feuerte. Draußen brannte die Peitschende Weide, doch keiner fand Zeit, darüber besorgt zu sein, den ein zweiter Donnerschlag erschüttert die alterwürdigen Gemäuer von Hogwarts.

Die Professoren strömten durch den Mittelgang und verteilten Zauber auf die Große Halle, damit die Insassen geschützt seien, und tauschten dabei besorgte Blicke.

Professor Snape, der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, stand einsam auf der Lehrerempore und sicherte die Fenster hinter der Lehrertafel, als der dritte Donnerschlag die Halle erschütterte und mit ihm Gestalten sich in der Halle materialisierten, die mindestens das Ende der Welt ankündigten.

Todesser. Etliche schwarzgewandete Gestalten mit silbrigweißen Masken, die sie zu einer uniformen Masse des Grauens verschmelzen ließen.

Doch was immer ein Beobachter die Todesser zu tun erwartete, sie taten es nicht.

Sie griffen keine Schüler an.

Sie griffen keine Lehrer an.

Sie stürzten sich nicht auf Harry Potter, der jetzt schon längst aus der Halle geschleust worden war.

Das Einzige, das sie taten, war einen grünflimmernden, vor arkaner Ladung berstenden Schutzkreis um sich zu ziehen – um sich und Professor Snape, dem sich dann die Todesser als ein Mann zuwendeten.

Der entsetzt und gleichzeitig eigenartig resigniert wirkte. Der, als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres, ruhig fragte: „Wie seid ihr hier herein gekommen?"

Eine der dunkle verhüllten Todessergestalten antwortete ihm, verdutzt, aber ruhig.

„Nur du könntest in solch einer Situation solch eine Frage stellen. Denk an die Möglichkeiten der Dunklen Künste und dann beantworte dir deine Frage selbst."

Snape nickte, sagte „Ah" und dann ging alles so wahnsinnig schnell, dass der Betrachter das Geschehen kaum verfolgen konnte.

Das Kollegium von Hogwarts setzte den magischen Schutzkreis unter Feuer, der aber hielt.

Snape stürzte sich in die Todesser, warf Flüche und schon bald gingen die ersten zwei getroffen zu Boden. Einer davon hatte seine Maske verloren; Gregory Goyle bei den Schüler jaulte entsetzt auf, als das durch Brandblasen und den Tod völlig entstellte Gesicht seines Vaters sichtbar wurde.

Eine der Gestalten hatte Maske und Umhang abgeworfen, eine schöne, schlanke Frau mit blondem Lockenhaar und blitzenden grauen Augen. Sie kämpfte Seite an Seite mit Snape, warf Flüche, wich denen der Gegenseite aus und schaltete so zwei weitere Todesser aus, während Snape sich ein verbittertes Duell mit dem letzten verbliebenen Todesser lieferte, dabei von einem Streiffluch eine versengte Schulter kassieren musste und schließlich mit einem wohlplatzierten „Sectumsempra" seinem Gegner die Halsschlagader durchtrennte.

Als der letzte der Todesser fiel, wirbelte Snape zu seiner Mitkämpferin herum. Ungefähr zwanzig Meter trennten die beiden ungleichen Waffengefährten.

„Elejandra ...was tust du hier?"

Doch bevor sie eine Möglichkeit zum Antworten hatte, rissen zehn Todesser, welche die Frau umringt hatten, plötzlich ihre Unsichtbarkeitsumhänge herunter. Vier ergriffen sie sofort und hielten ihr zwei Messer an die Kehle, während eine Hand sie am Sprechen hinderte und zwei andere Händepaare begehrlich über ihren sich wehrenden Körper fuhren.

Ein fünfter der Todesser trat hinzu und zwang Elejandras Kinn in die Höhe, so dass die zwei silbernen Klingen noch leichteren Zugang zu ihrer Halsschlagader hatten, bevor er sich zu dem wie paralysiert dastehenden Meister der Zaubertränke umdrehte.

„Oh...das TUT mir aber leid, euer romantisches Geplänkel unterbrechen zu müssen...es ist nur so, Snape," hierbei warf er dem Angesprochenen einen Blick zu, der irgendwo zwischen abgrundtiefen Hass und höchstem Amüsement schwebte, „dass ich deine kleine Geliebte erst dann wieder freigeben darf, wenn wir dich beim Dunklen Lord abgeliefert haben. Also sein ein braver Junge und komm ohne weiteren Widerstand mit."

Snape schien festgefroren. Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, einzig seine Augen sprachen Bände des Entsetzens. Einige endlose Augenblicke verstrichen auf diese Weise, bevor er mühsam einige Worte hervorwürgte:

„Was? Smithe...warum...der Dunkle Lord dürfte doch gar nicht wissen..." Doch weiter kam er gar nicht, denn an dieser Stelle fing Smithe grausam an zu lachen.

„Dürfte nicht wissen? Dürfte nicht wissen? Er weiß alles, du mieses Stück Dreck eines schleimigen Verräters!!! Und wenn er nicht noch Verwendung für dich hätte, wärest du schon längst tot!"

Snape schien endlich sein volles Artikulationsvermögen wiedergefunden zu haben.

„Was für eine Verwendung hat er den für einen schleimigen Verräter wie mich? Mmmh? Erträgt er es nicht, dass ich ihn jahrelang hintergangen habe und er es erst jetzt gemerkt hat? Will er mich jetzt eigenhändig erwürgen, weil ich es gewagt habe, meinen Schwur zu brechen? Was will er tun? Und warum schert er seinen Arsch nicht selber her, wenn es ihm so wichtig ist?"

Snape war immer lauter geworden, bis er schließlich geschrieen hatte.

Smithe lachte sein bühnenreifes böses Lachen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, quietschte eine schwach bekannte Stimme:

„Weil du der letzte Horkrux bist, du Verräter!"

Bewegung kam in die Todesser, als sie sich zu dem Unglückseligen, der so unbedacht gesprochen hatte, herumdrehten. Es war Wurmschwanz. Auf ein Nicken Smithes hin packten zwei der verbliebenen Todesser Wurmschwanz und schleiften ihn noch vorne, völlig dessen Widerstand ignorierend.

„Wir sollten ein kleines Exempel statuieren, nicht wahr? Damit du weißt, was mit deiner kleinen Hure passiert, solltest du nicht kooperieren."

Smithe zog eine schwarze Athame aus dem Ärmelaufschlag seines Todesserumhanges und schritt mit dem Opfermesser in der Hand auf Wurmschwanz zu, der kläglich wimmerte.

„Sieh genau hin, Snape..."

Mit einer einzigen, kraftvollen Bewegung stieß Smithe die lange Klinge durch Wurmschwanz' Kehle bis in sein Rückenmark. Dieser gab nur noch ein kurzes Gurgeln von sich, ehe er zusammenbrach.

Während all dessen hatte sich Snape immer noch kaum bewegt. Doch als der Körper von Peter Pettigrew mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Boden aufschlug, kam Bewegung in den Lehrer. Er machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf Smithe und damit auch auf Elejandra zu, und sagte bitter:

„Natürlich. Wie dumm konnte ich sein mein Überleben meinen eigenen Fähigkeiten zuzuschreiben? Der Lord wusste es die ganze Zeit, nicht wahr? Ich lebe nur noch weil ich der verdammte letzte Horkrux bin! Warum? Warum ich?"

Smithe schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Severus Snape. Genie der Zaubertränke. Meister der Dunklen Künste. _Doppelspion_. Doch damals...der Lord sah dein Potenzial. Deinen Hass. Deine Bereitschaft ihm blind zu dienen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass deine Loyalität eines Tages bröckeln könnte. Deshalb. Er hat dir, als wohl Einzigem von uns, vertraut. Du warst der Einzige, der ihn enttäuscht hat. Sein einziger Fehler."

Snape amte Smithes Geste nach indem er ebenfalls langsam und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein. Nicht sein einziger Fehler. Er hat viele gemacht. Potter geht in der Reihe dieser Fehler fast schon unter."

„Mag sein. Aber dennoch: Der Dunkle Lord hat die Macht im Land, und wo er sie jetzt noch nicht hat, wird er sie im Laufe des nächsten Jahres erworden haben. Das Ministerium ist in seiner Hand. Benutze deinen vielgepriesenen Verstand. Komm zurück. Außerdem-'' Smithe wandte sich zu der sich immer noch gegen ihre Peiniger wehrenden Elejandra um, trat zu ihr und strich ihr vom Kinn über die Schlüsselbeine bis zu den Brüsten, wovon er die linke leicht anhob, so dass Snape sie gut sehen konnte.

„...der Lord will sich erkenntlich zeigen. Du kannst dieses Flittchen hier haben, und niemand Anderes wird sich mehr an ihr vergreifen dürfen. Er weiß, dass du ihr verfallen bist. Auch wenn er es verachtet, so will er doch nachsichtig sein mit eurem ..._jungen Liebesglück_."

Elejandra wehrte sich bei diesen Worten nur noch verzweifelter und schüttelte immer wieder entschieden den Kopf, anscheinend um Snape am Zustimmen zu des Lords Bedienungen zu hindern.

Einige Momente lang hörte man nur die erstickten Laute ihrer hoffnungslosen Befreiungsversuche, dann machte Snape einen weiteren, fast nachdenklich wirkenden Schritt nach vorne.

Doch er ging nicht auf Elejandra zu.

Nicht auf Smithe.

Nicht auf einen der anderen Todesser.

Er ging auf zwei der langen Dolche zu, die die Todesser bei ihrem Angriff überall verteilt hatten.

Hob sie auf.

Wog sie nachdenklich in den Händen.

Dann ließ er den Blick zu Smithe gleiten, der sagte „Vergiß es Snape, wir sind klar in der Überzahl!" und dann weiter zur einzigen Frau im Kreis, wo er an ihren Augen hängen blieb.

Stumm und bewegungslos starrten sich beide an, in Elejandras Blick verzweifeltes Flehen, in Snapes ein seltsames Bedauern.

Er trat langsam genau drei Schritte zurück. Dann trieb er sich ohne zu Zögern beiden Klingen von verschiedenen Seiten den Brustkorb.

„Schöne Grüße an den Dunklen Lord!" presste er noch hervor, bevor er zu Boden sackte.

Ein wahnsinniger Tumult entstand. Die entsetzten Todesser hatten die Frau losgelassen, die sofort zu Snape rannte, dabei aber gut drei Todesser umrempelte. Einer davon hatte anscheinend den Schutzkreis aufrecht erhalten, denn dieser fiel plötzlich und ermöglichte es den restlichen Lehrern von Hogwarts, erstmals im Geschehen mitzumischen. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren die neun verbliebenen Todesser eng mit magischen Seilen verschnürt. Dann wandten sich aller Augen zu dem am bodenliegenden und röchelnden Severus Snape um. Anscheinend hatte er die Hiebe nicht so sauber geführt wie es vielleicht wünschenswert gewesen wäre, denn sein mühsames Atemholen hörte sich nach zerfetzten Lungenflügeln an. Elejandra kniete neben ihm und hielt seinen Hand, während sie apathisch vor und zurück schaukelte.

„Severus! Nein...!!! Du hast versprochen, immer für mich da zu sein..." Gegen Ende wurde ihre Stimme immer mehr zu einem Wimmern.

„Ella..." Blut quoll über Snapes Lippen, als er die Worte hervor stieß. „Ich liebe dich. Mehr als mein Leben." Ein ironisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen entstellten Zügen. „Vergiss das nie..." Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwer zu sprechen.

„Nein, nie! Severus...bleib hier. Bei mir. Bei deiner...Tochter."

Snapes Augen leuchteten einen Moment auf, bevor sie wieder fiebrig zu glänzen anfingen.

„Toch...Tochter?" stieß er hervor.

Die Blonde nickte heftig. „Ja! Ich werde sie Selene nennen. Nach der griechischen Mondgöttin. Du musst ihr die alten Mythen erzählen, du kannst das doch viel besser als ich..."

Die Frau klammerte sich immer verzweifelter an Snapes Arm fest, schien ihn mit aller Macht im Diesseits halten zu wollen. Doch auf das Gesicht des Sterbenden legte sich eine Art innerer Frieden, der sich voll und ganz in seinem letzten Wort wiederspiegelte:

„Selene."


End file.
